Ducks of Anathea (Disney's Mighty Ducks Cartoon)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: My own re-imagining on the mighty ducks; characters names and the setting have been changed, but deep down it comes from the Disney cartoon I own no rights to the cartoon and post stories on fan-fiction for fun. I've posted 4 chapters; let me know what you think of the battle between the Anathians -vs- the Sylvanians Please check out my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

One thousand years has passed since the Fire Days Campaign, a war between the Sylvanian and Anathian, the Anathian's won the war and in time drove out the Sylvanian civilisation. Although Anathea planet survived, the land surface of the planet had become cold and the seas began to frozen. The inhabitants of Anathea in time recovered adapting to their changed home; and the events of the Fire Days Campaign lives on in history and legend.

A very popular legend states that centuries ago during the dominance of the Sylvanian race it seemed that they had conquered everywhere and it looked as if it was the end for the Anathian kind, however a duck by the name of Duncon Dante stood out against the Sylvanian's.

The legend goes on to tell that Duncon did so with a seemingly normal face mask, which could transform into a high-tech mask. With the mask Duncon was able to break through their defence shields and then able to defeat the best Sylvanian fighters single-handedly, becoming the planet's saviour over the Sylvanian tyrants.

Some modern day Anathian's state however, that this is something of myth and legend simply created to tell the young ducks, but the wisest and eldest of Anathian's state that this is the truth and that Duncon's mask is out there somewhere on Anathea just ready to be found.

-1-

The ice winds howled and the snow fell at a rapid rate; a set of figures were slowly making their way through the thick layers of snow, which covered the ground; their line of movement heading towards the city. The figures were wrapped from head to toe in thick layers of clothing.

They slowly started to make out the outline of the city over the pass in front of them. However, one of the three couldn't go another step further and was forced to stop; as the snow fall was so vast and the wind oh so strong. His companions who were a little in front turn to see that their friend had suddenly stopped and had sat down in the cold dense snow to catch his breath.

One of his friends rushed over to him and tried to get him up off the floor. "Come Anakine, you can't stay here. We must get back to the capital; I can not afford to hold off another night. The king must have what we have found!"

Anakine looked up at his leader and shook his head. "I'm so sorry Cairon, but I can't... It is too cold and I'm too old to go any further." he shouted through the rash snow; it seemed to Cairon that the journey had almost defeated him.

"Look Anakin I know that you are exhausted and this weather is looking a bit dodgy, but I must ask you to keep going and forge ahead!"

"That it truly is Cairon; this weather around us is making it hard to move any further.' agreed Anakine. 'And yes the capital is in sight, but..."

Cairon cut him off. "No my friend, we have all travelled far for this, but we must keep it together. I know that if we stick together we can do this; we just have to keep on moving our mission is almost at an end. And then this time next week soldier we can retire, so please Anakine we haven't much farther to travel!' he said to try and rally his friend back up to his feet. Cairon kept a hand of the bag over his shoulder. 'It is highly important that we get back, our kind truly needs what we have found more than ever, think of the unrest it would settle." stated Cairon taking his hand from his bag and offering it to his friend to help him up.

Anakin looked up at his friend, nodded and was helped up by Cairon. "If we get back in one piece Cairon you'll definitely own me one big time!" Anakin said as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Okay… Okay Anakin; I'll do anything, now let's just keep going."

Mahla McMillon a female royal guard has been sent on a border patrol, she flies out on her compact jet-powered ice-cutter. Mahla actually enjoyed border patrol; gliding over hills and catching the crest of the wind, even the heavy snow didn't seem to worry her. It was time on her own and she felt free.

Mahla brought the glider to the ground, high up on the hill side she surveyed the land ahead of her; here through her glass-scope she spots a set of tracks. "Tracks out here!? It looks as if they are still fresh the snow hasn't covered them over yet.' She focused in and followed the tracks. 'There they are!" She gasps as she caught sight of the group of three figures approaching from the south; she could see that they were heading in the direction of the northern gates of the city.

Mahla kicks starts her glider, which catches the wind and takes her up into the air. She uses the wind and rides down to the border wall to welcome them.

The female duck knew that she must discover who the strangers were before they reached the gates. "Look sir there is someone coming; looks like a female." said the third member of Cairon's group.

"Yes Wingate a royal guard!" The group had also spotted her as she flow over head.

As Mahla pulls into the lead she giggles has she soon recognises one of them to be Cairon Thurborn a soldier of the royal guard. '_Its Cairon a true Anathian hero, no doubt he's back from another one of his great mission from the elders. He's the best no one can beat him on the snow_!' Mahla waved and the three travellers waved back up at her.

The wind continued to howl Mahla landed; the glider cutting a wave in the snow. Mahla ran and hugged Cairon; he smiled and laughed in delight. "It has truly been a long time; it's great to see you again." addressed the officer, as he caught the looks of his companions.

Mahla looked down at the bag; Cairon saw this and pulled the bag tightly to his chest, and to redirect her attention he turned quickly and drew his left hand out to introduce the others. "These are my companions Wingate and Anakin." he said introduced the others. "And Wingate and Anakin this young soldier here is Mahla McMillon." Mahla nodded at each duck politely.

Anakin stepped forward and stated. "I know your father young one, a damn good soldier to serve with if there ever was one my dear." the soldier said proudly.

Mahla thanked him politely. Cairon said. "It looks as if you've mastered that glider of yours."

"Oh you think so, why thank you Cairon. Father on the other hand is still worried about me every time I take flight, but I'm 20 now and a member of the Anathian army and so he has to see me has an adult not just as his little girl!" she blushed ever so slightly.

As they were ready to continue on to the northern gate the weather got suddenly sharp. A vigorous wind swept in from the south bringing with it heavier snow. Mahla wrestled with her glider as she tried to close it. "Damn this wind!" shouted out Cairon.

"Well my friend looks as if Anakin gets his chance to rest, as we'll be going nowhere until this wind passes."

Anakin lowered his head quickly. "No need to threat my friend, yeah we'll set camp and hope this wind easies off soon enough."

That night, as they camped by fire light high in the sky above them hide a fleet of Sylvanian ships, ready to make their move on Anathea. "Overlord Dragoslav, we are in range of Anathea!" said the pilot turning to face his overlord; the pilot was a thin scaly green Sylvanian with brown spots all over his body.

Their leader with a smiled on his face opened up a comm-link to each ship and addressed his troops as he saw the planet come into view. The Sylvanian overlord was a tall thin, but full built figure of a Sylvanian. "The time has come my fellow comrades, my proud and noble race; you all have been loyal and stuck by me for this great day. I now return the risks you have taken foor me and soon I'll march you into battle!"

The overlord took pride in addressing every war-ship in his fleet. "My Sylvanian comrades prepare yourselves for full and total war! Now I need you all to de-cloak; let the Anathian's see our proud and revengeful army.' ordered their overlord. 'At long last the Anathian's will pay dearly for what they did to our ancestors!"

A loud rumble of engines filled the sky; Cairon and the others sat up, they looked around with concern on their faces. Mahla suddenly caught a glimpse of light through the dark cloudy sky. "There it is, look!" she cried out pointing to the far left.

"Yes and here they come.' As a large Sylvanian kingdom fixed-wing cargo battleship appeared in the sky. 'It's damn enormous." said Wingate, truly troubled as the fleet approaches them.

"Of all the nightmares it seems as if it's a Sylvanian battleship, but how!" cried Cairon.

As the cloud cover clearer they could see to make out the other ships through the snow filled sky. "Cairon it looks as if there's around 20 or so ships.' The roar got louder as the fleet of ships came over the horizon. 'My heart is pounding Cairon." As the sound of its engine rumbled through her. Mahla could see the full force of the Sylvanian army, there were five rows strong the main battle ship making the lead.

"Don't worry child, you quickly help gather our things, I'll send the Sylvanian ship a message!" stated Cairon truly hoping that there was nothing to fear, but all the same he tightened his grip on the bag. Mahla helped the others to quickly grab their rucksacks and their weapons.

Cairon sent the main battleship a message. "Sylvanian battleships, what is your purpose! I warn you take back to the skies, this is not your world." His message was ignored by the Sylvanian overlord.

Mahla looked up at the ship. "Look at the evil design of it." She said to herself '_The Sylvanian! Damn them, what are they doing here_?' though the female duck as she picked up the pace.

Cairon looked over at Mahla. "We must get going right away. I fear that the Sylvanian's presence here must be considered as hostile, we must get back to the city our king Jabbar and our race must be warned before it's too late." So without another thought they carried on through the snow. Mahla on her glider staying low overhead, whilst Cairon, Wingate and Anakin carried on on foot.

Cairon stayed in the middle being protected by Wingate to his left side and Anakin to his right. '_That girl truly knows how to read the winds_.' his thoughts got the better of him.

On board the main Sylvanian warship Dragoslav looked down at the group of ducks. "After all this time I will personally see to it that the land of ice and snow will forever more burn and glow with our glorious fire. I Dragoslav the last of the great Sylvanian Overlords will show them our power, our might! Now I'm the leader of the army. The ancestors of Duncon Dante will pay for what they willingly did to our kind."

A larger more muscular Sylvanian stepped forward to his master's side; his skin a nasty looking orange, this Sylvanian had three sharp horns perturbing from his chin; one of his horns had a large swipe cut down it.

"And oh Overlord Dragoslav what a military force you command! Each member will serve you without question to our glory." stated General Shastra loyally to his leader.

Overlord Dragoslav smiled relishing in his comrades remarks, the overlord gave out orders to his crew. "Chimalli pilot the ship straight at their main gates, we don't want to give those duck's any chance of them forming their forces."

"Yes sir, but it's this damn snow. I truly can't see a damn thing through it!" replied Chimalli, who was having trouble seeing through the snow.

"Now look here Chimalli you little Brogaim worm, you keep us flying straight and I'll kindly keep you a live. I will not allow those Anathians to enable their armies them to strike against us, so it is in your best interest if you stop your wining and keep us on course to the capital of this filthy duck planet!" Overlord Dragoslav warned his pilot from the captain's chair with his claws hooked over the chair's arms.

Chimalli quickly nodded his agreement to his overlord and turned back to his controls and did as he was told; learning that he should never argue with Dragoslav ever again. "Yes Overlord Dragoslav, straight to the capital has you command!" he quickly replied piloting the ship on course for the city.

Overlord Dragoslav sat back in his chair and then turned his attention to General Shastra. "I want you General Shastra to warm up the guns; I want you to be ready to fire on my signal! Let's show them a quick taste of our might."

"Yes my glorious overlord.' General Shastra replied bowing his head to his master and turning to leave the cock-pit. "Guns will be loaded and ready to fire at your signal my overlord."

A female Sylvanian stepped forward, she was slim and slender; with white silver skin. "Oh my great overlord please let me step out with General Shastra and deliver your fire and rage."

"Oh you are the dark one, relishing over our shot of war. Keilana you have my permission to stand by the general's side. The war I bring will be swift and I know that you will deliver it for me." replied Overlord Dragoslav.

"That it will my overlord, that it truly will." smiled the princess.

Chimalli guided the ship through the snow filled sky. The route in front of Chimalli was barely visible, but he ploughed on guiding the Sylvanian ship to the main northern gate. General Shastra realised that Chimalli was a young Sylvanian and so the general asked as he walked over to the small and slender green lizard. "Have you ever been to war before and tasted victory Chimalli?"

"I Shastra, have I been to the front and fought in battle...' he looked away not returning the general's gaze. "Sadly I must admit great general that my eyes have not seen the glories of war first hand, but I have full Sylvanian training, so general don't under estimate me."

"I am trained for combat and so when the time comes oh yes then will I prove myself. Fighting at every turn for our race you'll see." he finished sticking out his chest.

"I will be by your side, it can get messy.' he laughed leaving the deck and heading to the gun-room. 'But when the blood is pumping and the adrenaline fills your entire body you feel so alive."

Cairon ran up to the top of the watch tower, he could see that the enemies fleet was almost on the cities borders. "Cairon is that you old friend?" questioned the tower watch-duck.

"Mohan! I am sorry we don't have must time, the cities alarms need to be rung. Our city is in grave danger... Look the Sylvanian's are coming." stated Cairon.

"Are you mad Cairon. Seeing things in your last great journey in the outer regions have you?"

"Sadly Mohan this is no allusion, sadly for us all they are much real and we need to be prepared for their attack; look!" The watch-duck turned and saw the ships. He ran to the defence bell and Mohan hit the bell three times.

The echo of the bell rang out throughout the whole city giving the citizens warning of the approaching danger.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

It was dusk and the Anathian people were still in their homes asleep, Mahla with Anakin and Wingate headed on to warn the Anathathian king and the cities elder. Three Sylvanian battleships flew in low over the city; bombs came fell from the fleet of ships, Overlord Dragoslav smiled as they hit their target of the main gate of Athida. Cairon and the tower-watcher Mohan saw this and quickly jumped for cover.

The Anathian's didn't know what hit them; as the tower went up in flames the streets were starting to fill the citizens of the Anathian's below screams were heard as they witnessed the terror first hand. The women and children of Anathea ran for protection and the male Anathian soldiers took up arms to fight. However, the Sylvanian would not rest until they had taken over the entire world.

Ducks came to help free Mohan and Cairon; Cairon got to his feet and quickly looked in his bag to check that the item inside was still in one piece. The echoes of the warning bells had now fell silent. The rest of the Sylvanian ship fleet were ordered to hold back has the main battleships of their overlord flow on overhead.

The Anathian's realised that they were in danger. Mahla and the others had reached castle Rumuas; the elders welcomed Mahla and the others. The head elder Olabisi led the three ducks to the throne room.

The young soldier stepped forward and informed the king of Cairon's return to the kingdom.

The doors to the throne room suddenly flung open; the king looked past Mahla and was pleased to see Cairon enter the room, he looked down at the bag to Cairon's side. "Cairon, you have returned."

"My brave one I have truly waited a long time for your return!" stated Olabisi.

"I am glad to see you Olabisi."

"I now hope that this means you've retrieved what I sent you to find?" inquired the king.

"Yes my king!" Cairon nodded.

Olabisi smiled at hearing the good news and the king addressed his soldier. "You Cairon and your comrades will no doubt be remembered as great heroes by everyone on Anathea." But their joys were cut short.

"But King Jabbar I come here with dire news; the Sylvanian's are invading the city. They have already managed to destroy our northern border walls and as we speak they are no doubt heading this way; right towards the castle."

The king stood up from his throne and ordered. "We must try and stop this; I will not lose our world. The Sylvanian's need to hear a message of peace."

"But my king Cairon as done that already and we had received no reply; sadly their fleets just kept on coming!"

"We must try again, yes another message should be sent out. They must know that peace is what we offer in hopes of halting their attack."

"As you wish it King Jabbar." stated Cairon with a nodded of politeness, but again just like Cairon's original message it was also simply ignored by the Sylvanian.

The Anathian king fully realised now that the Sylvanian's were here for one thing and that was full out war. "There are dark times ahead my king." addressed the elder.

"We must do all that we can now to save our kingdom; gather my army we now must fight!" The kings orders were carried out, sadly there clearly wasn't either time for the whole military force of the Anathian's to be gathered.

"Cairon are these all my soldiers?"

"I am sorry my king, but yes in the short time I've had these are the top soldier's that I could deliver."

"Then see to it that these Sylvanian intruders are stopped."

"I will do all that I can with the ducks I have.' He whispered to the king, so not to worry the soldiers before him. 'Our king as spoken all who gather here are the best; there is no lying we are outnumbered, but this is an enemy that our race as fought before may we not forget that it was just one duck those centuries ago Duncon Dante who fought them off our planet signal headedly now our king asks us to do it again!" cried out Cairon at the top of his voice for all to hear.

The king stepped forward in front of all the Anathian soldiers who had gathered before the court yard of castle Rumuas and they were given their orders from the king. "Everyone to our defences, we must hold them off I want each soldier to give the women and children a chance to clear the city. We must be victorious yet again!"

"You heard your king; we must act now before it's too late!" called Anakin; a handful of soldiers came to his side.

"Let's go! Let's go! We must try and do our best to hold the Sylvanian hordes at bay!" cried out a soldier as he charged his gun ready to fire.

Cairon came to his companions with a warm hearted smile on his face, however deep down he sensed that maybe this could well be the last time he spoke to them. "Fight them well my friends in the name of the king, I want to see you by my side again soon enough." said Cairon.

"That you shall Cairon and as for you.' Anakin answered Cairon with a firm hand shake, and then turning to Wingate. 'You old quack stay strong; we may have some of our best years behind us, but once again its time to do our duty and fight."

Wingate laughed and shock Anakin's hand. "Well Anakin, you've never seen me run from battle and even as an old duck this time is going to be no different; Cairon we'll stand side by side one day!"

Cairon, Mahla and Wingate stayed by the king's side; Anakin led the charge.

Within the Temple Vetnof Duar the head monk turned to his student, he saw that the young monk wanted to go and fight. "Master Te-Poro, the bells of Athida have stopped we must be under attack."

"Okay my youngling, you have my blessing to leave and fight, but I ask of you my student to fight with honour and with the need to protect."

"Are you sure Master Te-Poro?" asked the young warrior monk.

Master Te-Poro smiled and nodded. "Yes Cathmor Hashimoto that I am. I have taught you well; you have my blessing to leave the temple. Go forth youngling you know how to fight wisely. Within your time here in the temple ground you have gained enlightenment and now Cathmor you must go from this place with this wisdom and fight to protect our land, our kind."

Cathmor placed his hands together and bowed to his master in respect. "I will not let you down; I will fight with honour to gain glory.' stated young monk. 'But what of you Master Te-Poro, where will you go to be safe during this war?"

"Never fear about me youngling I will be safe; the intruders will not cross into the temple. These are sacred grounds!"

"But you and the other monks will be prisoners in your own home."

"The bells may have stopped rings out, but as long as I know you are out there in battle I will not feel like a prisoner.' said the wise elder monk returning the bow of respect. 'Now go onward from here with your strategy, those who fight against you shall no doubt fall." And then Cathmor left temple Vetnof Duar to fight.

The Sylvanian main battleship had landed in the main square, which was only a few streets away from the castle and the temple, the large doors were opened and the Sylvanian troops were deployed. Princess Keilana and General Shastra stepped out with the lead the Sylvanian troops; they could see the stone work of the castle above the city. The general stood in front of his soldiers and gave them their orders. "Move out...Move out, take prisoners if you must, but don't do them any favours.' Seventy to eighty lines of troops lined up before him. As clockwork each soldier at the exact same time saluted their general. 'Fall out. Go... go...go!" he called raising his blaster in the air.

Another door at the back of the ship was pulled open and two lines of around thirty to forty Sylvanian battle-tanks were deployed; rolling out across the Anathian snow. The Sylvanian troops had already marched onward through to the main heart of the city.

An Anathian women watch on in shock as Anathian soldiers came running by to protect the city. "Please protect our homes."

"We will try madam." said one of the Anathian soldiers, holding up his weapon as a sign of strength.

"They aren't enough soldiers." replied another Anathian citizen. She quickly received a sharp look of disapproval from a soldier.

"Then we need more. Please we simply need more soldiers, please say there is more of you on their way?!" cried out the woman.

Anakin looked to the floor. "I am afraid there isn't time. The Sylvanian forces are already here; we will stand together and do all what we can!" Then shots were fired and the Anathian soldier stooped for cover.

The elders looked out of the castle window in shock as the main Sylvanian battleship flow over castle Rumuas; there was an explosion at the castles gate.

The Sylvanian troops led by Princess Keilana and General Shastra had made their way through the city and were able to get into the castle. They charged through the corridors of the castle and kicked in many doors looking for the king; the general stopped by the bottom of a stairwell. "Quickly now troops! Up there, that must be where we find the king." stated General Shastra. He sends up their troops first just in case there was resistance waiting for them at the top of the staircase.

The troops followed orders and ran up the stairs with their blasters ready to shoot at whoever tries to stand in their way. The door to the throne room was suddenly kicked in; King Jabbar turned to the door way. The king's eyes met the red eyes of the female Sylvanian "I had hoped I would never see the sights of a Sylvanian.' he paused, as he realised what this meant. 'Sadly however that day as come and no doubt you have come for my head?"

"Secure the room!' order Princess Keilana. 'Yes that we have." ended the princess showing no respect for the king's stature.

Both Cairon and Mahla grasped at their weapons; Cairon still protecting the bag's contents. The king turned to the elders. "Quickly now go down the back stairs Okabisi, you must save yourselves."

"I'm sorry my king I think I'll stay here if I will; my rightful place is by your side Jabbar." replied Olabisi the wisest of all elders.

Mahla rushed to the king's side to protect him and the elders, but the Sylvanian army were too great and Keilana came to kill the king of Anathea. "How could you.' Mahla screamed, as the princess plunged her dagger into King Jabbar's chest. 'I'll kill you!"

She was angry and ready to attack Keilana. "Mahla..." spoke the elder Olabisi, but the king stopped her and King Jabbar held her close.

The young female soldier looked down at the king; the last words of the king to her were. "Please now child, I ask of you please go and save Tamath Von Essen; I will not allow the Sylvanian's to have the Anathian's best genius." Mahla turned to Cairon and he nodded.

"We will save her King Jabbar." Cairon and Mahla fought past Princess Keilana, taking the elders they turn to the door to try and make their escape.

However, the strong Sylvanian general Shastra stood dead centre blocking their path. "This blade could slice right through that Sylvanian armour of yours." But Cairon didn't have to prove it as the general was knocked out from behind.

As General Shastra fell to the ground, Cathmor the warrior monk stood tall in the door way. Cairon asked Cathmor then to go with Mahla to save Tamath; he agreed to help. Mahla stepped forward. "We can't just step back and head out to find one signal female; we must stand and fight them Cairon."

"Please Mahla you must try and stay calm. See sense, if we fight now the Anathian ducks will be massacred at the hands of the Sylvanian hordes. It is important that we stay alive and wait for the right opportunity to strike back."

She took a second to think about the options that lie before her. "Okay Cairon, if the king thinks Tamath is important to our victory then she is important to us, Cathmor with me."

The pair left the throne room and headed through castle Rumuas to find Tamath. The inventor was located in her lab working at her dark board actually writing away seemingly unaware of the sounds of war carrying on around her. Mahla informs Tamath. "Please now you must leave with us, it was the king wishes that you must be protected from the Sylvanian at all cost."

"Oh no I'm sorry, but I can't just leave right now; you must understand I am on an intellectual break throw here. My work must be finished!" Mahla couldn't believe Tamath's actual reply.

Mahla had her orders and informed Tamath. "No now you listen to me Tamath, I am Mahla a royal guard and I have my orders, your life is important to the future of our race and if King Jabbar wanted you to be safe, then you must leave with us now."

"I can only agree to leave Mahla is I can at least take my latest work!" Mahla for arguments sake agreed to Tamath's request; Cathmor watched the door as Tamath gathered up one or two of her latest pieces of work.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Cathmor and Mahla led Tamath out into the court yard of Castle Rumuas; Cairon and Olabris were waiting by the ruins of the castle gates. "Cairon!" Mahla called out. They suddenly stopped as they heard blaster fire near by. Mahla and Cairon looked up to see a statue of Duncon Dante exploding to their far left.

Cairon took Mahla by the hand and looked her directly into her light green eyes; he made all attempts to try and sound positive. "Mahla it is vital that we have a base-camp outside of the city, a fixed point where I can guide the others out to. I therefore need you to head out to Pukheath Point!"

"The ancient crash site, but why?" asked Olabris.

"Wise one, please there isn't the time to explain! No doubt my soldiers won't be able to hold the forces of the Slyvanian for all."

"Well I am not leaving.' Cairon cast a look of disagreement at the elder. 'Don't look at me like that Cairon. The Anathian that will be taken as prisoners by those Sylvanian's will no doubt need a figure of hope in these dark times and I wish to be that hope, a link to how things used to be."

"Don't worry Cairon I will stay by her side.' stated Wingate, holding his friend's hand. 'Now it's time for you to go; head out as planned to Pukheath Point. The other does will need a strong leader like yourself; I know they will listen to you."

"You're a good soldier Wingate." chipped in Olabris.

With Wingate's reassurance Cairon turned to Mahla. "Then it is settled, Mahla you will wait for me at the meeting point." She nodded and the young female left with Cathmor and Tamath to find a safe passage out of Athida.

Back within the city of Athida there was a number of explosions; one explosion had blown up the wall of the prison. A number of prisoners had managed to take down the guards and flee. "Dureau La'chance!' came a voice. The duck turned around to see his few member of the Brotherhood of Swords trapped under rubble. 'Please you can't leave me here to die?"

Dureau looked around him; he had actually thought for a second about leaving him, but he stopped at rushed to his aid. "Don't worry Fortino I'll get you free!' Dureau carefully lifted the pieces of debris that he could. 'Right my friend I need to lift this last piece then I am going to need you to try and pull yourself free!"

"Okay, just please get me out of here and I'll see to it old friend that you will want for nothing ever again!"

Dureau nodded; it was Fortino's words that spurred him on. Dureau got to his feel of the weight of the stone rubble, he took the strain and slowly started to lift it; Fortino felt the weight ease from off his legs and then the duck slowly struggled free.

Has they left the prison, Dureau saw the violence of the war that lay before him and something inside him had definitely changed; he knew there and then that he had to fight. The duck asked the others to help fight for the city; sadly there was no replies of aid. He turned to Fortino. "What? You're kidding me right, just look around you Dureau we are free. We must gather all the brotherhood and keep our own safe."

Dureau shook his head in disappointment. "It looks like I'm on my own then doesn't it!?"

"Come on see some sense Dureau, there's truly no point sticking around here. The Sylvanian's will have us killed or have us locked up as their prisoners. If we lay low for a few days find something they need, then we can use them to our advantage."

Dureau couldn't believe what he was hearing; his friend who had just said he would want for nothing was willing to just walk away. "I can't believe you Fortino... And the same goes for you too, I can't believe your all just walking away from this!"

Fortino turned his back on Dureau and left saying. "We will meet again; I just hope you're the same guy Dureau!"

To his own disbelieve Dureau was heading out by himself to fight for his kingdom. Dureau had found a dead Sylvanian and took his sword and blaster. "It seems as if I've found myself a new destiny." He joked to himself.

There were soldiers running everywhere trying to stand their ground as Sylvanian gun fire raged around them. A soldier had heard the cries of his officer. "Everybody, get out of here! Our line of defence has been breached! Get out!"

"Come on Wregan you heard him, let's get out of here." said his fellow soldier. Wregan looked around him; realising that the city was overthrown by the Sylvanians and so as ordered he left his post. He raced back to his family home to try and save his brother and father.

Wregan Flaxman noticed his father and younger brother Nayati being taken away by a number of Sylvanian troops. He had two options either fight or to allow himself to be captured, he choice to protect his family and be captured. Wregan cried out to gain their attention and ran at the three troopers. He took out one of the Sylvanian troopers, but as he had planned Wregan was surrounded, he dropped him blaster, held up his hands and allowed himself to be captured by the Sylvanians. He along with the other captives were lead back to the castle in chains.

All across the city the Sylvanian troops had gathered up all the surviving Anathian who hadn't had the chance to leave the city and lead them away, the ducks of Anathea didn't know what had hit them. The might and power of Dragoslav had marched through their entire planet destroying all in their wake.

Cairon had gathered a group of male, female and duckling Anathians, but the fight was still ahead of them as they tried to get safely out of the city and to Pukheath Point; where Mahla along with Cathmor and Tamath were waiting for him as planned. The Sylvanian princess Keilana had suddenly ran by just yards ahead of them; Cairon turned to his group of servers and told them. "Please now everyone make your way to Pukheath Point, there you will be safe my soldiers will be there to help in any way they can."

"But sir what about you?"

Cairon smiled and tapped his bag. "I must see what resistance I can gather while I still can and that means standing up to these Sylvanian.' Cairon hid his plan from the others a plan to sneak in fast and too corner Keilana. 'Hurry now, just keep going." '_I may have to prove the worth of my blade this time around._' he thought.

Cairon gave enough time for the group to get away before stepping out and approaching the female Sylvanian. "So who may you do Anathian?"

"I am Cairon Thurborn; a soldier of the king's guard. The king I saw you kill!"

Princess Keilana smiled at the Anathian. "Well fancy that, you have made it all this way and not one of Dragoslav's troops as managed to kill you; well Cairon that was a stroke of luck wasn't it? Well soldier I'll soon change that!"

It looked as if Princess Keilana had Cairon defeated, Cairon looked across at the princess; '_She truly is a highly skilled fighter_.' he though.

"This is your end Anathian; you will fall at the hands of Keilana." Cairon dropped his sword and placed both hands of his bag. The Sylvanian noticed this and asked. "Hiding something are we?' she then raised her sword, Keilana stood poised ready to strike. 'No matter, whatever it is Cairon it will soon belong to me."

It was clear to Cairon that the Sylvanian princess was about to minister the final blow; until to their joint amazement Keilana's sword was stopped. Keilana looked down to see that she had been halted by a Sylvanian sword, which was being carried by none other than Dureau.

Dureau fought Keilana and as Dureau gained the upper hand Princess Keilana didn't feel so confident, so she turned tail and fled. Cairon turn to face Dureau. "I owe you my life; Athida is in your debt.' Dureau laughed at this turn of events. 'Please now soldier what is your name."

"Dureau... Dureau La'chance, but I promise you I am no soldier!" he answered shaking his head.

"Well Dureau; I'm asking you to help me... I need fighters like yourself in the resistance?" Dureau weighted up the limit options that lay before him, but then realised that maybe he could snatch back the upper hand here and so asked for a full royal pardon if he was to agree to join Cairon.

Cairon didn't have time to think about this and seeing that Dureau was an excellent fighter he agreed with Dureau's request. "Your crimes against the crown are still wrong Dureau, but this victory is greater. I only hope that you follow a more noble path after our victory."

"Time will only tell Cairon, time will only tell." commented Dureau as they shook hands.

"We have pressing matters at hand Dureau, our race needs our help if we are ever to plan any way of taking back our planet. I wish to gather other able soldiers and get them out of the city."

"But where will we go Cairon, there is nothing out there?" questioned Dureau.

"There is no need to threat Dureau; we must tell all that we see to head east to Pukheath Point and the ruin ship."

"Yes Cairon." replied Dureau. The pair headed off to locate other soldiers that where still holding out in the city against the Sylvanian troops; they discovered a group of Anathian's hiding in an alleyway. "You are safe now, we will help you."

They guided the Anathian citizens out of the city. "Hurry now, this way... We have to keep moving!"

A female Anathian fell at his feet; he helped her up, but she replied in defeat. "Cairon, we are going to die anyway. I wish to stay in the city."

"No, I will not allow it. I will never give up hope for a better tomorrow and neither will you, stay by my side I will keep you safe." Cairon and Dureau led the way.

Nearer to the ruined borders they had met up with another group; one of the soldiers that he had met in the city came to Cairon. "It was bad Cairon, we were ambushed! I'm sorry to inform you sir but both Anakin and Mohan were taken away by the Sylvanian general! We had found 10 survivors Cairon and now all I've saved is 7."

"You did well soldier, no one can fault you for that!" replied Cairon holding up the ducks lowered face, together they took as many Anathian's to the old ship at Pukheath Point.

A Sylvanian flag fluttered high above the city in the midday wind, as a clear sign to all of the Sylvanian victory. Overlord Dragoslav made his way through the Anathian city of Athida, Master Te-Poro stood at the door way of temple Vetnof Duar. The Sylvanian Overlord eyed up the sacred temple building and continued on to Castle Rumuas.

The Sylvanian overlord marched up the stairs of the castle and entered through the main doors, his troops aligned the corridor. The Sylvanian troops would cheer has their leader walked by. Princess Keilana came out and stood by the Sylvanian General Shastra as he stood guard over the Sylvanea Gem. Chimalli also took his place by his overlord.

At the door to the throne room stood a tall and slender female Anathian, she was dressed in purple; it was clear from her expression of delight that she was waiting to be rewarded for her actions in aiding the Sylvanian's in defeating the Anathian army so swiftly. However, Overlord Dragoslav didn't reciprocate the smile and raised his hand. "Oh yes Lycoris Deen, I was wondering when I was going to see you in person."

"My overlord." she bowed in request; Lycoris didn't catch Princess Keilana smiled as two troopers grabbed the Anathian traitor from behind.

"You can wipe that look off your face Lycoris." snapped the overlord as the duck tried to wriggle free.

"But my overlord I don't understand?' Lycoris questioned. 'Here you stand victorious because of my aid. We should celebrate this day."

"No you have no standing in the Sylvanian victory; I don't want no Anathian double crossing traitor on my side Lycoris. Yes I will always be in your debt, your deeds have brought me here and with that in mind I will give you your life as payment, but our tremendous victory was sealed by my hand alone. Now take her away and lock her in the dungeons forever where she belongs."

She tried once again to plead with the overlord to make him change his mind, but Overlord Dragoslav simply turned his back on her and stepped forward through the doors entering the throne room. Then a grey tall and skinny Sylvanian named Master Whytlok had come to address his overlord's splendid victory. "My supreme overlord, may I take this time to congratulate you in your victory?"

"Master Whytlok that you may." replied Overlord Dragoslav.

"You have led us to this end Dragoslav, this land will flow with your flames, but…"

"But what Master Whytlok, what seems to be on your mind? I must warn you master do speak wisely!" warned the Sylvanian overlord.

Master Whytlok took a second to rethink his words, before speaking his mind. "Our kind will once again arise as rule over this world and no doubt you my overlord will rename it accordingly." he paused and took a deep breath, all the time the wise master kept his gaze on Dragoslav.

The adviser read the look on the overlord's face. He hoped that he had read Dragoslav's emotions correctly before Master Whytlok continued. "Now I'm sorry if you feel that I speak out of line, but I can assure you I wouldn't be your top adviser if I didn't speak the truth. So my overlord what I say next must be said, I do hope you understand that? Your greatest victory may have been delivered through new ways; such as guns and battleships, but I strongly recommend my overlord that you please trust in some of the old ways of our great past. The Sylvanian might and power Overlord Dragoslav must not be forgotten; it is those standards allow that will help you maintain the victory you have brought us all."

There was silence between the two of them, Master Whytlok stood his ground and so Overlord Dragoslav replied. "Enough Whytlok, I won't hear anymore of this, this war will be won by the might and power of my guns and weapons! I will see to it that they crush Anathea flat."

"I am sorry I truly didn't mean to offend you at all, as your adviser I only speak what I feel is right Overlord Dragoslav, to guide you on a stronger path." apologised the Sylvanian master.

"I said enough Whytlok, this conversation is over damn it!" he snapped at the wise master.

The overlord clinching his fist and shaking it in Whytlok's direction. "Know this, if anyone else had spoken to me like that old friend I would have had them killed, but you are the wisest and must experienced trooper. I will not however forget your words Whytlok." And with that said the overlord turned his back on Whytlok.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

The Sylvanian overlord was ready to address the captive Anathian's who stood bound by chains in front of castle Rumuas. Dragoslav gestured to the ancient grey Sylvanian master; Whytlok nodded and stepped forward. The Anathian people turned to face him. "Ducks of Anathea listen up and listen well! You will now be addressed by the Sylvanian Overlord and commander of the great armies of Sylvanea, Overlord Dragoslav." ordered Master Whytlok austerely.

The overlord of the Sylvanian's stepped forward pleased with his victory, the flags of Sylvanea behind him waving in the wind. "You are now my prisoners; to keep your life's I advise you to carry out my orders. To show my dominance over you I require your soldiers to step before me and lay down their weapons.' There was chatter amongst the prisoners, as the soldiers of Anathea were forced forward by the Sylvanian troops; each member of the Anathian army in turn dropped their weapon in a pile at the feet of Overlord Dragoslav. 'Anathian's enemies of the Sylvanian we have conquered your land in the name of the Sylvanian Empire. Our goal is to once again rebuild this land in the splendid Sylvanian image; you will aid me in achieving this goal." Our the Anathian's total dismay the Sylvanian troops cheered and shouted at their leaders word's.

"You have been brought to the verge of extinction, if you choice not to follow orders then I guarantee you that your race will be wiped out completely.' The Anathian's looked at each other in shock and fear. 'I will put this land of ice to flame; our fires will burn bright. It will soon flow with Sylvanian lava." roared Overlord Dragoslav.

The wise elder Olabisi pushed her way to the front of the crowd of captive Anathian's. The elder then stepped out and stood defiantly in front of the overlord; she was not about to let the Sylvanian overlord scare her. Overlord Dragoslav looked shocked at this interruption and the elders lack of respect for his victory. "Stop! Stop, I say. You may have this day, but your victory will not be complete."

"Step down woman, your babbling will not be listened to! Troops, take her away." ordered the princess.

However, Overlord Dragoslav held up his hand and halted his troops. "No Keilana, let her speak, if she truly thinks I must hear what she has got to say. I will then give her this chance to speak."

Olabisi nodded and continued to speak. "Since the original war of the Fire Days Campaign a 1,000 years ago. The wisest of royal elders chose to have our prised weapon hidden for its own good; I have heard word that Cairon has now retrieved this grand weapon..."

Dragoslav knew what Olabisi was talking about. "What the mask of Duncon Dante found, ah it is nothing more than just another figment of your race's myths wise one, I do not fear it!" roared Overlord Dragoslav, smoke flowing from his nostrils.

"Oh Overlord Dragoslav do your worst now before Cairon can gather an army together, because when he does enter back into the city and wipe you out then your victory today will account for nothing! You may have toppled our fair city and you may have taken us as prisoners, but I warn you of this Dragoslav I know you won't be able to stop Cairon. Oh no you see he will not allow you to beat us down into starvation!"

Outraged at what she had just heard from the lips of the Anathian elder Olabisi Princess Keilana cried out. "Silence, you old hag, we'll have no more of your raving or I will come and silence you myself." This time the princess did not sound too sweet.

Olabisi still wasn't ready to back down from her captors. "Oh no you won't, how will you silence me princess? How will you be able to stop the others from listening to the truth I speak of?"

"I've warned you, silence I said!" replied Princess Keilana.

Olabisi laughed. "Go ahead with your threats, I will not and shall not be silenced Sylvanian." Olabisi slowly edged forward.

"You see it'll be easy for you to kill an old Anathian female like me, just like it was easy for you Princess Keilana to kill our King Jabbar from behind. Oh after all you are a mighty tough Sylvanian trooper…"

There were gasps and looks of sadness and shock amongst the Anathian ducks. "What King Jabbar dead! Damn you all!"

"Yeah you are nothing, but monsters." cried an Anathian soldier.

"We shall not be slaves for you." an Anathian female cried out.

"You murderers, you'll pay for this!' an Anathian male cried out in anger. 'One day you'll see."

The Anathian people had rallied forward. "We won't let you get away with this you rotten Sylvanian!" It looked as if the troops of the Sylvanian army were about to opened fire.

"And so what say you overlord, you have grown silent. Do you have no more to say?" asked Olabisi turning back to face Dragoslav.

Now Overlord Dragoslav had realised that the wise elder Olabisi had gone to far and must be silenced. "Be calm or I will have to force you to be calm, either way I will get my will! Silence them! No mercy shall be shown until they comply." The Sylvanian troops moved forward and in time the mood was squashed.

Overlord Dragoslav had set up a wide number of war camps and had forced the Anathian race to work for him.

Sylvanian tanks stood guard on the edge of the camp as the Anathian people worked all day and with only a second break late into the night, Sylvanian troops would march up and down the lines giving out orders making sure that the Anathian kind kept on working for them without insolence.

The Anathian captives were being forced to dig under the planet's surface; constructing vast long tunnels, so that when the time comes the overlord could pump lava through it. "Put the rubble down over there, come on now let's keep it moving I don't want to be standing around here all damn day in this rotten cold and freezing weather!"

The resistance had made their base in the old military wreckage at Pukheath Point on the edge of a iced covered lake. Mahla, Cathmor and Tamath were already at the base by the time Cairon had arrived with Dureau. Dureau and Mahla exchanged a look of discussed, a look Cairon missed. However, Dureau didn't and the duck later came to see Mahla. "Okay, so it's clear you know who I am, but I promise you this I'm here for one thing and that is to help. I've realised for myself, that if we fight together then we can win this war."

"Yeah I get that if we win this war Dureau, you'll simply go back to your life of crime quicker. Well know this I'll be there waiting to throw you behind bars yet again."

"I may just surprise you in the end Mahla!"

"Well I'll believe that when I see it Dureau." replied Mahla giving him the cold shoulder.

Cathmor stepped in and broke up their squabble. "Okay Mahla ease off!" stated Dureau sounding ticked off.

"We gain through what we leave behind!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked a puzzled Mahla.

"If Cairon believes in him, then so should we. Dureau has left his outlaw days behind him!' answered Cathmor backing Dureau. 'Right!"

"Yeah.' nodded Dureau. 'But not according to some Anathians!" he continued, has he and Mahla glared at each other.

To aid the resistance and the survivors that now reside in the makeshift camp site around Pukheath Point Cairon arranged a raid to gather food and supplies. Cairon and Cathmor had made their way across the city through the ruins of once greatness now scar by battle. Cathmor heard faint groans and pulled Cairon back with just a second to spare. Cathmor put a finger to his lips to silence the others as a group of duck prisoners walked in front of where they just stood; they were being led back to their camp by a number of Sylvanian troops. "A wise warrior must listen for the slightest of foot!" whispered Cathmor.

Cairon managed to caught site of a good soldier within the prisoners, which he had once had the pleasure of training, Wregan Flaxman.

Cairon knew that Wregan would be a great asset to the resistance. "What are we going to do brother? We've been working for these tyrants for day's now." stated Wregan.

"Your right, there's been no sign of the resistance Olabisi keeps talking about. We've heard the rumours about a resistance, so where are they and why haven't they come to break us out of here?" Nayati questioned, ticked off with the whole situation.

Wregan was truly disheartened; it could be heard in his tone of voice. "I truly don't know. Maybe they are just another one of those legend like the great Duncon Dante told to give us hope!' answered Wregan. The Sylvanian's didn't take kindly to talking in the ranks and they struck the whips to the ground, forcing them to move on. 'It's truly hopeless; no one is coming for us Nayati, we don't stand a chance." However, the pair didn't know that the resistance were waiting in the wings just about to attempt to save them.

"We've got to save them Cathmor!" Cairon said; Cathmor nodded.

Cairon and Cathmor attacked the group of Sylvanian troops. Wregan could believe his eyes, he though he recognised the duck that had come to his rescue. "Wait is that you Cairon?' questioned Wregan. 'It is... it surely is Cairon, my old trainer in the army; he must be in the resistance, brother we are saved."

When Wregan got a better look he soon realised that it was actually Cairon; his former officer who helped train him into the soldier he is today. Nayati smiled as the soldier came running over. "Cairon, where have you been?" Wregan tone sounded more positive, he knew deep down now that things were about to change for the better.

Cairon came to Wregan. "Well my old friend am I glad to see you, we haven't got time, Cathmor we have to get this Anathian solider out of here!"

"The resistance!" stated Nayati in awe.

"Yes we are the resistance, the last of what's left in the royal military."

"I should have never given up hope, I should have placed more trust in Olabisi word's!" stated Wregan looking to the ground ashamed of himself.

Cairon could sympathise with Wregan's doubts and he responded by saying reassuringly. "We all have our times of doubt and when times are at there darkest then we will all think like that at least once. Wregan my friend I can tell you there is nothing wrong in thinking like that; it is how we act to get ourselves out of the darkness that will ultimately define what is right or wrong."

Cathmor stood there on edge. "Cairon we must act now, no doubt there will be more Sylvanian troops coming our way when they realise that this group hasn't yet returned."

"Yes your warning is right.' nodded Cairon. 'Come now all of you; Cathmor and I will lead the way and get you all safely out of the city."

"But Cairon where do we go?" asked an Anathian male.

"We'll take you far from danger, the resistance as set up a camp on the dry lake of Pukheath Point.' replied Cairon quickly. 'Now please follow us or we'll all be Sylvanian prisoners."

"Wait Cairon, I'm sorry but what about the others, my father is still in the work camps?" questioned Wregan, as he looked back over his shoulder.

"No doubt your father would want his son's to be safe Wregan and rest assured I will not stop until our planet is free from the overlord tyrant!' replied Cairon. 'Now please time isn't on our side here we must go!"

Nayati smiled at his brother. "Father is a taught one bro, he will be strong and no doubt word will spread through the camps that we were saved by the resistance."

Wregan nodded, and so he and the others in the group followed on after Cairon and Cathmor out of the city and to safety.

Later on that night as a cold chill brew over Pukheath Point Cairon came to call on Wregan in his room in the ruin warship. "Cairon come in; please sit down." he said; the soldier stood up in respect for his general and then gestured over to a chair by the table.

"I'm sorry to come at such a late hour, but we have to talk.' he said as he sat down at the table. 'We stand are as what's left of the military; now I've been gathering a number of our top specialist that will come together and take down Overlord Dragoslav and the Sylvanian race. Now what you said earlier got me thinking Wregan and I want you on board. I know that our team would definitely benefit from having you on its team, so then friend what do you say? Will you agree to join the resistance?"

Wregan sat still at the table, the opposite side to his old general; he mulled over what he was asking of him and put his hands went in his packets and looked down to the floor as he gave his reply. "Like I said before Cairon, I feel I may have given up hope, we could never get close to defeating Dragoslav, his troops are just too strong and vast for a simple handful full of soldiers!"

"Oh but there is a way we can turn the tide Wregan and to battle on through. You see the king had sent me away with my top ducks by my side; it may have taken us sometime, oh but we found it my old friend.' he stopped and turned to the rucksack by his, which Cairon had been keeping safe since the Sylvanian attacked. side. Wregan looked up as he clipped open the large rucksack, he then pulled out a small parcel which had been wrapped in old sheets of leather. 'The legendary mask of Duncon Dante."

"I've heard all about the tales of Dante's mask Cairon, please pay me more respect then that. the mask is simply nothing more than just a great legends."

"Oh no Wregan, but your wrong. I can assure you that the mask is truly a lot more than just mere legend, its real and like I've said Wingate, Anakine and I found it!' Placing his feathered hand on parcel which now laid on the table before them. 'It was in an ancient tomb in the valley of Atheim. This is what will give us the turning point we need. Duncon Dante mask, the mask Cairon will be our future just like it was in our past."

Outside in the corridor Wregan's younger brother Nayati had been listening in on their conversation and fell through the ajar door as he was trying to get a glimpse of the famous mask. "I don't believe it, its real!' cried out Nayati. 'Duncon was truly the main duck in the Fire Days Campaign."

Cairon heard this, he quickly stood up in a flash and turned to face the intruder; without hesitation he called for the guards. Wregan saw that the intruder was his brother. "No wait Cairon it's my brother he must have just heard us talking."

"Sorry brother I had to see it, the mask of Duncon Dante!"

"And now that you have boy I suggest that you leave before you get yourself into further trouble and I advise you to never speak of this again; your brother and I have a lot to discuss." snapped Cairon not looking too pleased about these interruptions.

"No if you want me then I come with my brother; with our father still being held captive in the Sylvanian camp then Nayati is all the family I've got. I will not have him leave my side Cairon!" said Wregan standing by his brother's side.

Cairon looked at the pair of them in turn, shaking his head and then reluctantly answered. "I must be going mad or soft, but okay the kid can stay, you however Wregan you must be responsible for the kid's safety at all times. Is that clear?"

Nayati looked up at his brother. "Brother I will not let you down! Thank you for believing in me." he replied.

Cairon could now add Wregan Flaxman to his group, a soldier and top field commander. Then along side him the young civilian Nayati Flaxman, Wregan's kid brother, who will no doubt about it have to prove himself to Cairon and the others in time.

Mahla McMillon top commander and weapons specialist. Then Next there was Dureau La'chance who had been putting is skills of stealth and espionage into good use. Followed by Tamath Von Essen an expert in science and technology.

Finally there is Cathmor Hashimoto; he is strong and powerful, but through his training he is wise and thoughtful.

Cairon had gathered his core team in the weapons room ready to debrief them in the upcoming fight against the Sylvanian race and end Overlord Dragoslav once and for all.

Tamath stood ready in front of them; who had been working hard on creating battle armoured suits and weapons for each member, Wregan had a disk launcher built into his left hand gauntlet. Nayati is handed by Tamath a disk blaster and two smaller snap shooters. "This is some cool kit, Tamath; these Sylvanian's won't know what's hit them. We are ready for some serious heavy hitting." said Nayati expressing his delight.

"Just stay calm brother, we must follow Cairon's orders there's no room for games." responded Wregan, as he looked over his own weapon.

Tamath continued on, she had created for Dureau a laser cutter sword, which as the power and sharpness to act like a normal steel sword and then can de-materialises and can simply be clipped onto his right shoulder.

Mahla was given by Tamath a disk blaster and two fist pads, which will give her that extra power to her punches. "I may not like machines, but I think I can get use to these!" said Mahla trying on her fist-pads and placing her disk blaster into its holster.

Cathmor stepped forward and was handed a shield-guard, which he clicked into place on his left arm and the she handed him a set of sharp edged stars to throw at his opponent. "Thank you for understanding my wishes not to use weapons in war Tamath!"

"We just want you to be protected Cathmor and I trust that my shield-guard will aid you in that." she replied with a smile.

Tamath stepped back and picked up her weapon a large disk-style bazooka.

Cairon had also picked up his weapon and also the mask of Duncon Dante and a wrist laser wave cutter that just like Dureau's sword could dematerialise. "We have to be ready for what Dragoslav as to throw at us; we will all play our part and all stand together, I know that we will bring hope once again to our kind. " These were the words of Cairon.


End file.
